


嬛嬛传1-2

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	嬛嬛传1-2

1.

“爷，您瞧这都快晌午了，用点膳吧？”

商祺刷的一声铺开折扇，“走，就去那远近闻名的江南春看看。”

刚一踏进大门，便有许多吆喝和夸赞声传来，好不热闹的一个面馆。

“呦几位客官，来尝新鲜出炉的宽面吧，味美量足包您满意！”

王海略有不满的看了看周围，“你们这儿可有雅间上座？”

“嗬这位贵客不瞒您说，面馆啊是我家公子经营着的，地方不大，小本小利为的只是让大家吃着乐一乐。”

商祺看了眼门店上面“酒香飘在巷子里”的牌匾笑了笑，“好了随便找个位置就行。”

“爷，这……”

“不打紧，我倒是好奇开这面馆的公子究竟是怎样一位人了，着实有趣。”

在分隔开的后厅有一雅间，小伙计在里面正收拾着，听闻脚步声回头一瞧，“公子怎么今日过来了？”

只见来人一身仙白里衣，外套一件浅蓝色纱织广袖长袍，身形挺拔纤瘦，美雅无双，一双颇富灵气的美眸向外张望了一下笑道，“没成想我这面馆还会有如此红火的时候。”

“哎呀公子您是久未来不知，这城里你现在可出了名，亲自下厨跟着做这特色宽面不说，还总施舍给吃不上饭的可怜人，大家伙儿啊都叫你宽面西施呢！”

“你这小厮，竟也来打趣我！”吴亦嬛耳尖微微泛红，“我出去看看。”

看着面馆里热热闹闹的场景，吴亦嬛敲了敲木桌，“今日这顿面我请了，大家尽情享用吧！”

一阵阵欢呼鼓掌声传来，商祺抬头瞧了眼愣住了，“纯恒？！”

一旁的王海也懵了懵，内心忖度着，想当年那纯恒皇后可是天下一等一的大美人，只可惜遭人陷害香消玉殒，这小公子未免生的也太像了些，不知……

商祺快步跟上吴亦嬛：“恕我冒昧，敢问公子尊姓大名？”

吴亦嬛愣了愣，微微躬身：“在下吴姓，不知贵客有何事？”

“你可听说过纯恒？”

“抱歉在下从未听过，贵客怕是认错了人。我还有要事就先告辞了。”吴亦嬛恭敬一礼转身离去。

因他貌美心善，表哥便时常叮嘱若有突然上来搭讪的尽快礼貌回绝即可切勿多做纠缠。

商祺紧盯着那道身影眼神暗了暗，“王海，去查查这位吴公子的来历。”

客栈上等房内。

“启禀皇上，那吴公子全名吴亦嬛，乃大理寺家公子，确定从未进过宫，而且是个，施人。”

“哦？”商祺摸了摸手上的玉扳指，笑不见眼底：“正好明日启程回宫，看来朕要给大理寺下一道厚旨了。”

两日后大理寺府内，吴老爷在一旁唉声叹气，吴母默默抹着眼泪，吴亦嬛紧紧攥着宣他进宫为妃的圣旨，脸色白的透明。

吴亦嬛作为家中独子平素娇养得惯了，无根无依地送到那吃人的地方怎能存活？可圣上亲自降旨，一个小小的大理寺卿又怎敢违拗？

豪华虽足羡，离别却难堪。

入宫的仪仗大清早从吴家出发，未到开集的时间，道路两旁便早已聚满了看热闹的百姓。吴家是当地高官望族，吴家公子又是远近闻名的美人，这次入宫为妃可是天大的荣耀，街边众人莫不面带得意之色，言笑鼎沸不绝。

家中无大依靠的小小一个妃嫔进宫，自是不需十里红妆，只几对龙旌凤翣，雉羽夔头开路，锦衣卫轿头抬着一金顶绣凤銮舆，就这样浩浩荡荡地穿城而过。软缎轿帘被清风掀起一角，美人端坐其中。

被宫中派来的嬷嬷精心修饰装扮好的明艳容颜掩在喜帕之下，一身描花锁金的大红嫁衣映着朝日初升，苦涩的一声叹息混在丝竹乐声中失了踪迹。

行了半日，未至宫门，抬轿太监便换下锦衣卫，由钦天监太监导引着方位抬入一处宫闱，早有内宫侍候的管事太监来至舆前，跪请娘娘下舆。吴亦嬛由自己带来的贴身丫鬟扶下礼舆，送至宫室。

不一时，屋内侍候的人都退至屏后待唤。

吴亦嬛松开自打上了车舆便一直紧攥着的手指，试探般地掀开喜帕一角打量着这间屋子，入眼尽是些龙凤双喜的金红饰物，贵气逼人却也透着皇家的威严与不近人情。吴亦嬛遵着嬷嬷的教导，老老实实地静坐在床头，皇上公务繁忙也不知何时临幸，索性闭目收心养起神来。

晌午日头高挂着，殿中依旧寂静无声。

他是个熬不惯夜的，又从丑时起便被那几个嬷嬷硬请起来伺候着沐浴梳洗描眉勾眼，身子疲乏得紧，坐了一会儿便有些昏昏沉沉地起了困意，可满头的明珠八宝玉石流苏缀得他失了重心猛地一晃，竟差点磕到床头板壁。未及他重新收拢起精神，肚子却不合时宜地咕噜作响起来，吴亦嬛掀起盖头蹑手蹑脚地起身，偷眼看了看窗外天色，该是用午膳的时辰了。

吴亦嬛正要开口唤自己的贴身近侍进来，便听得一阵近前的脚步并男子的朗声笑语。

“什么时候了还不传膳来，别饿着朕的爱妃。”

吴亦嬛赶忙坐回床头，心虚地扶了扶头上的凤冠，素白葱根般的手指紧张地交缠在一起，心脏难以自抑地鼓噪作响。

商祺踏进房内，早有太监手捧一柄双钩紫金杆秤半跪着奉上前来。男人放缓了吐息，轻挑开美人的喜帕遮盖，细看形容。

玉容红妆，丰姿如如，艳色夺魄，叫人一见断肠。

商祺看着面前这张肖似纯恒皇后的美人儿脸，一时怔愣，侍候的人猜不透皇上的心思，连大气也不敢出。

掌事太监心里记挂着今日午膳后皇上还要与内阁议事，便躬着腰小心翼翼地开口：“皇上，传膳吗？”

商祺沉吟片刻，挥了挥手，掌事太监吃惊地看了眼端坐在床上的这位美人，立时了然地领着一屋子奴才跪拜退出。

室内静默无声，吴亦嬛依然温顺地低垂着眉眼，可手心却沁满细汗，已被掐出深深的指甲印记。

男人看着美人故作镇定但头上步摇微颤的羞涩模样也只觉有趣，忍不住出言逗弄道：“过来，给朕宽衣。”

2.

吴亦嬛缓缓起身，目光专注的看着商祺身上的衣扣，白皙修长的手指一颗颗解着。

“啊皇上…还未行礼……”

商祺紧紧箍住吴亦嬛的腰，一手抚上那柔软红润的唇瓣“爱妃莫急，抬起头来，让朕仔细瞧瞧。”

吴亦嬛微微抬眸，浓密的羽睫快速颤动着，“未曾想到，臣妾…与皇上还有这‘一面之缘’。”

“爱妃可是在表白于朕？”商祺在他唇角轻啄了一下，顺手摘掉凤冠朱钗，一头黑发扑散下来。

吴亦嬛一时征愣，商祺转了个身，将他压在床榻之上。

“还是说，爱妃早就想与朕相识，嗯？”商祺嗅了嗅他发间的清香，笑道，“爱妃可知你那宽面西施的名头听的朕心痒了多久。“

说罢，他大力扯开吴亦嬛的衣领，激烈的吮吻了上去。

唇瓣柔软而饱满，就像南方使臣进贡而来的樱桃一般，甘甜如怡。商祺的手情不自禁滑入其衣领之中，强迫他张开了嘴，舌头探了进去舔过他的软舌，吸吮起来。

吴亦嬛仍眉头微蹙，被他这样舔噬啃咬一番，也不做反抗。商祺仿佛亲不够似的，一边继续亲吻着他的嘴唇一边拉扯着他的衣物。

大红喜色的衣袍尽数滑落，吴亦嬛看着窗边桌案上贴着喜字的红烛，回想着他在家中与父亲讨论过的各类卷宗，然后又是如何一点点开起那江南春。

“才刚刚开始爱妃就如此心不在焉？”商祺的手指勾起吴亦嬛的下巴，威严中带着几分调笑，“吴亦嬛，你可知进宫为妃意味着什么？”

有些走神的目光回到皇帝身上，眼前这人俊美非凡，真龙天子的威仪透的那双漆黑眼眸更添深邃，叫人难以琢磨。

而此刻的他正一丝不挂的被皇帝压在身下，面上立时生出些赧意。

商祺见他瞧着自己也不说话，丰盈的唇瓣被咬的剔透，清丽的脸上染上一层淡红，漂亮的瞳孔微微迷散着，好像不愿面对此时此景。

“不想说话？”商祺俯下身，咬住他泛红的耳垂，低声道，“还是不敢拒绝朕？”

商祺的一双手在他赤裸的身体上来回摩挲着，吴亦嬛被他暧昧的动作弄得浑身战栗，他轻轻开口道，“皇上，我…臣妾并非承人。”

“哼施人又如何？既已做了朕的人，爱妃就该明白有些事情由不得你！”商祺对他的态度有些恼，手上用了些力气，掰过吴亦嬛的下巴重新又吻上他的唇，搅动着嘴里的津液。

吴亦嬛被他吻得难受，喉咙里终于发出了一声呻吟，双手扶着商祺的肩膀似是想要将他推开。

“皇上……”沙哑动人的嗓音从那张二度拒绝过他的唇里发出，柔顺的黑发散在颈侧，白皙光莹的肌肤微微泛着粉色，吴亦嬛轻咬着下唇，波光婉转的美眸略显惧意的看着商祺。

商祺只觉欲火横生，从吴亦嬛的脖颈一路舔舐到胸口，抚摸着他柔韧纤细的腰身，逐渐将吻落在他胸前颤立起来的乳首上。

商祺不断舔咬着他的两个乳尖，直到那处在他舌尖硬了起来。吴亦嬛全身轻轻颤抖着，细白的手腕被牢牢按在两侧。

商祺将他胸前的两团软肉咬的胀大挺立，吮吸间发出了令人羞耻的声响，抬起头笑着说，“爱妃这身体倒是敏感诚实的紧。”

湿热的吻沿着他的胸腹又一路向下，火热的舌在他的肚脐处一阵打转，从未有过的潮热蔓延至吴亦嬛全身，他喉咙里不受控制的娇喘出声。

商祺拿起一个精致小瓷瓶，手指从中扣挖了些脂膏，伸到那瑟缩着的紧致后穴中快速做着扩张，灵活的手指按压着高温的内壁。

吴亦嬛想合拢双腿却又被分得更开，直到那里被抽插出水声，他被从未有过的快感逼到了极致，呜咽着在床单上往后蹭动着，等商祺重新压回身上时，情动难耐的舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇。

这细微的动作让商祺不再忍耐，他将那双修长的双腿抬起。漂亮的玉茎半挺着，前端微微渗着点晶莹，而下方那隐秘的小穴里，已经被他手指弄得湿滑柔软。

吴亦嬛轻哼了一声，尚未反应过来，便被一根粗大的性器狠狠的穿透了身体，猛地撞进深处，“啊…皇上……”他颤抖着叫喊了一声，粗大滚烫的阴茎凶狠的插了进来，径直抵达了最深处。

“唔…慢…慢一点”吴亦嬛只觉下身又疼又满，和手指的感觉不同，那东西大的仿佛要将他捅穿。

终于吃到美人的皇帝抑制不住这久违的性趣，往外用力分开吴亦嬛的双腿，快速的肏干起来。

“啊…不…轻一点…不要…”滚烫的泪珠从泛红的眼尾滑落，被技巧性开拓过的后穴根本抵挡不住商祺的进攻，只能在一次次被侵犯时反射性的绞紧，反而更加激起了对方的施虐欲。

吴亦嬛的身体无意识的跟随着身上人猛烈的动作摇晃着，疼痛中渐渐涌出一种陌生的快感。更让他羞愤的是被这样入侵着，性器反而高高的翘起。他极少抚慰自己，此时更是不知所措，除了拼命抑制呻吟外只能盼望着这场情事可以早点结束。

“叫出来，这里又没有其他人。”商祺掰开他紧咬的唇瓣，着迷得看着吴亦嬛满含水光的眼睛，“爱妃可是在害羞？”

吴亦嬛红唇半张，摇着头大口喘息着，商祺一边用力揉着他柔韧的腰肢和挺翘的臀部，一边有节奏的在他体内抽插着。

粗大的性器突然碰到更深的一个穴口，商祺用力的往前顶了顶，明显的感到吴亦嬛全身紧绷，“不要…唔…皇上，那里…不可以…亦嬛求你！”

“爱妃可知这欺君之罪是要株连九族的？”商祺边说边抚上那已濒临崩溃边缘的玉茎，上下撸动着，在颤抖时又牢牢的将小孔堵住。止不住的泪水在睫毛不停的扇动中夺眶而出，吴亦嬛双腿也不由自主的向外打的更开。

“此事…是臣妾…臣妾一人所为…求皇上…不要…嗯不要处罚他人…”吴亦嬛断断续续的泣音似是已被逼到绝境，他主动揽住商祺的脖颈颤抖着覆上自己的双唇，“臣妾…什么都答应皇上…”

商祺满足的享受着他的亲吻，放开了手指，略微顿了顿说，“今日午宴上朕吃的油腻了些，爱妃若能亲自把那酸甜可口的山楂喂的朕满意，便不予追究。”

吴亦嬛跌回床上大口大口的喘息着，待缓过高潮的余韵后，便愣愣的看着商祺把几根山楂棒用细线系在了床梁上。

商祺坐上床榻，将吴亦嬛抱坐在怀里，还未等他开口，一个又硬又烫的东西便抵在吴亦嬛后穴边，慢慢的磨动着。

胸前被一双手把玩揉捏着，乳珠软中带硬的地挺立在半空中，吴亦嬛双腿半跪向两侧大张着，看了看眼前的山楂，小声道“臣妾要如何喂？”

火热粗大的性器从后方有些粗鲁地捅了进来，将每个褶皱都撑开，虽仍有些疼痛，但经过方才的一次小穴已基本适应了这尺寸。

吴亦嬛被商祺从身后抱住，重重的顶弄使得他身体不住的向前倾倒，连带着几根山楂棒也被撞击的来回晃动着。

商祺抬胯抽送，每一下都顶到了最深处，两个囊球拍打在那白嫩的屁股上，发出啪啪的声响。

吴亦嬛被顶得七荤八素，他下意识的想去拿眼前的山楂棒，伸出的手却被拦下，耳边低沉蛊惑的声音响起：“用你的嘴喂给朕。”

吴亦嬛惊讶的呆愣着，“不愿？”商祺看出他的抗拒，也没再出声，只放缓了动作，炙热的肉棒在更深的那个穴口旁磨蹭着，顶的他泪水连连，眼角红成一片。

想他江南春初见那日，眼前人一副纯美君子的模样纤尘不染，和现在这般被欲望折磨着的姿态，紧蹙的眉头，潋滟的美眸，潮红的脸颊，水润的唇瓣，凸起的蝴蝶骨，无一不想让人更加用力的肏干他。

“啊…嗯……我喂…我喂……”

吴亦嬛只得倾身向前，用红肿唇瓣去咬那山楂棒的尾端，刚要咬下来，商祺钳着他的腰便又是狠狠一顶，山楂也从口中滑落到地上。

“啪”的一声，商祺打在他白嫩的臀瓣上，生出几道红痕，“瞧你，山楂都掉到地上了，朕还怎么吃，重喂。”

吴亦嬛颤抖着身体，咬着牙用力去叼另一根山楂棒。

若有人此时进来，便能瞧见这一副前所未闻的靡艳美景。

只见一浑身赤裸的雪白美人，被身后凶器牢牢的钉住，上叼小红棒，下含大红棒。

商祺抓着他的腰狠狠地肏开了里面那个穴口，将所有的精华尽数射进那细窄的甬道之中，吴亦嬛喘了几口气，泪眸半开阖着，强撑着转身去寻商祺的唇，将嘴中那半根山楂棒喂了进去。

随后便脱力的仰倒在商祺怀中，连动一动手指的力气也没有了。

商祺这才爱怜地退出来，将昏睡过去的吴亦嬛抱在怀里亲了亲粉嫩的脸颊塞进被子，穿戴整齐后打开房门。

“王海，派几个机灵细致的丫鬟侍从过来，等嬛嫔醒后一同伺候着他沐浴更衣，再让御膳房做些他喜爱的滋补吃食送来。”

“是老奴遵命。”王海怜香惜玉的在心里叹了一声，希望这位嬛嫔能在后宫之中保全自己吧。


End file.
